happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hand in Marriage
'Hand in Marriage '''is a Valentine's Day special of HTFF. Roles Starring * Handy Featuring * Lifty & Shifty * Sniffles * Lumpy * Cole * Petunia Appearances * Giggles * Josh * Stacy * Genesis and Beauty * Lilly and Joy Plot Handy walks by a store and sees a beautiful diamond ring through the window. He fails to open the door with his nubs and uses his tail to get inside. He somehow pulls out his wallet and purchases the ring. As he walks out carrying the ring, Lifty and Shifty swipe it from him. Handy chases after them, while Lifty teases him for his lack of hands, until bumping into a stop sign and the ring flies out his grasp. The ring tumbles into a sewer drain, but is still visible. Failing to reach it, Handy, instead of his usual grumpy scowl, breaks into tears. Lumpy and Sniffles walk by to hear about the problem. Sniffles has fortunately built a powerful magnet, which he uses in an attempt to pull the ring back up. Below the surface, Cole is shown to be working in the sewers. He is puzzled as several metal objects, including his toolbelt, are pulled upwards. The magnet turns out to be so powerful that some of the pipes are detached from each other, one piercing a hole through Cole's chest. The sewer begins flooding due to this. Sniffles looks into the drain and a pipe bursts through his head. Handy sees the ring inside the pipe and tries to suck it out. But the ring ends up in his throat. Lumpy gives him the heimlich maneuver, launching the ring back into the drain. Meanwhile in the sewer, Cole blocks the pipes and stops the flooding. But now he has bigger problems when an alligator attacks him. Handy asks Lumpy to get the ring for him. As luck would have it, his arms are just long enough to reach it. But as he grabs it, the alligator bites his hand. Struggling to pull himself free, Lumpy's hand is ripped off and sent into the air. It falls into the hands of Lifty and Shifty. A bitten-in-half Cole bursts out of a sewer lid, only to be stomped on by the twins. The alligator pops out and carries them down in its jaws, leaving behind Lumpy's hand - which is still holding the ring. Later that day, Petunia hears a knock on her door. She sees Handy kneeling with the ring in his nubs. He asks is she wants to marry him, and she exclaims yes. Soon various friends are seated in a church as Petunia and Handy are being married. Petunia reveals a ring she bought for Handy, which he apparently couldn't wear. Lumpy, Handy's best-man, places his severed hand over Handy's nub. With a bit of disgust, Petunia puts the ring over one of the fingers, then she and Handy proceed to kiss. Message "''Happy Valentine's Day!" Deaths # Sniffles is pierced through the head by a pipe. # Cole is stomped on. # Lifty and Shifty are killed by an alligator. Injuries # A pipe pierces Cole through the chest and he gets bitten in half by the alligator. # Lumpy's hand is torn off, later worn by Handy at the wedding. Trivia * Giggles was at the wedding as Petunia's bridesmaid. Stacy, Josh, Genesis, Beauty, Lilly, and Joy were also among the guests who attended the ceremony. Josh was in tears, probably remembering when he and Petunia got married. * Sniffles' death is similar to Flaky's death in Who's to Flame?, as well as one of his injuries from Dream Job. * This is the first time Cole works in a sewer instead of a mine. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 60 episodes